


Christmas Proposal

by saturnwonder



Category: UnderTale! - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Takes places after the events of "Adjustments". Sans decides that now is as good of a time as any to keep a promise to his brother and soul mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiznel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194863) by [Eiznel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/pseuds/Eiznel24). 



> I have always been inspired by Eiznel, and with the Christmas season here I was given an idea by a friend for a fluffy work of Sans trying to kiss Papyrus under the mistletoe. This idea grew into what you're about to read. I see this short as continuing after the ending of Eiznel's work "Adjustments", about a year after, kinda letting us see about a possible proposal if you will. I have to say that I'm a bit too proud of this lol
> 
> Edit 1/20/2018: Did some grammar corrections and spelling errors, as well as made this a full on single one-shot <3

_i’m going to do this tonight!_ Sans thought to himself as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, knowing full well the havoc that was being inflicted upon the walls and cupboards as Papyrus and Undyne continued cooking. Even though he knew, he barely set foot into the room before ducking from a sudden flying spear that quickly disappeared, causing him to give a small yelp in surprise before darting under the table, lest there be any other sudden projectiles hurdled in his direction. Eye glowing brightly he looked out at the chaos that continued to unfold.

The spears owner cursed under her breath as she spun around and suddenly started laughing upon finding the slightly disgruntled skelly under the table. This caused the tallest of the three to rush over to his brother, pulling him out from under it into a comforting embrace. Feeling slightly embarrassed by his reaction, Sans couldn’t make eye contact with his mate.

“Are you all right,” Paps asked in a lower than usual tone as he rubbed his forehead against the other. It was in more of a whisper and Sans finally made eye contact, his lovers concerned but loving gaze pulling him in. His magic finally calmed down enough where he only shrugged.

“yeah, just didn’t think I was going to be part of tonight’s meal is all.”

“Not MY fault that your stupid ‘meat tenderizer’ isn’t doing its damn job!” Undyne stood by the counter, tapping her foot in annoyance as Papyrus set Sans back down before turning back to her. His face went from concerned to annoyed as he made his way back to her.

“LANGUAGE UNDYNE! PLEASE!”

“It’s true!! My fists could tenderize this in no time flat! But you INSIST on using these silly tools the humans created!”

“AND IT’S THANKS TO THESE TOOLS THAT I HAVE BECOME BETTER AT COOKING HERE ON THE SURFACE. PLEASE GIVE THEM A CHANCE TO DO THEIR JOB APPROPRIATELY.”

Undyne quickly crossed her arms, her face and body movements were stiff until she finally sighed. “Fine, but if we can’t get these dishes halfway done soon then there won’t be anything for anyone to eat when they get here.”

Continuing their food preparation, Papyrus glanced back at Sans with an apologetic look, Sans only nodding as he left the kitchen. It had been a while since they arrived on the surface and not that long ago that he and Papyrus finally expressed their feelings for the other. Man, that was quite a night. He still has a hard time believing it all to be true, that he was still living in a dream he’d never wake from, that the fight they had ended with Papyrus over him before bringing his face to his, breaths heavy from their duel.

Blue softly dusted Sans cheeks as he remembered that night. Zoning out he forgot that Alphys was also in the house and a small sound of her clearing her throat had him coming back into reality, his eye lights almost nonexistent as she sat next to him and giggled. He was losing his signature laid-back groove for sure tonight, and his nerves were not helping at all. Rolling his shoulder, it was his turn to clear his ‘throat’ before pointing his thumb towards to kitchen and sighing, “i would try and avoid going in there. it’s a battle zone for sure.”

“It has b-been that way f-for some time. How c-can you sleep through m-most of that?”

“years of practice.”

Awkward silence fell between them, the t.v. muted but still showing some human Christmas special. It was Christmas Eve and it had been over a year since the incident with the humans and Doctor Hunter happened. During that time Sans and Papyrus had to rebuild a good portion of their relationship. Both were harmed in more ways than one, especially Papyrus. It took so long for him to even want personal contact from Sans let alone be in the comfort of friends, and by New Year’s they were able to make appearances outside of their home without too many issues.

That night was like he was in heaven. They were at Grillby’s long enough for Papyrus to make a few horrible puns that left Sans wiping tears from his sockets, as well as hear a human sing before they quickly left to go star gazing. The night was breathtaking, and he had brought the possible topic of marriage up. Papyrus was overjoyed at the thought and over the next year, they discussed it further, mainly where it would take place and who would attend. They never spoke about if the other would propose or if he would, and so why not give Papyrus the best Christmas gift he could give him? He had the ring in his coat pocket but had no idea how he was going to…

His thoughts broke as he heard Alphys humming next to him, the song pleasant and simple. It sounded; he closed his sockets, _right_. “hey alphy, what’s that you’re humming?”

“Oh, it’s a song that Undyne’s been practicing on the piano at home. The melody is beautiful and the lyrics are so romantic. Here let me,” she reached for her phone and brought up a video of someone playing it, the human singing softly the lyrics that seemed to pull at his soul strings. He looked up when the video was done. “could you maybe talk to undyne for me?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The house was a bushel of activity sometime later. Monsters and humans mingled with the food Undyne and Papyrus prepared along with some wonderful desserts from Toriel and Frisk. Others brought finger foods and drinks and in no time everyone was smiling and comfortable in the happy atmosphere. It was about an hour in that Sans gave a small nod to Undyne, who then walked over to the small piano they kept for friendly playing. Alphys was sitting on the bench and after seating herself next to the lizard they kissed, Sans smile more genuine than it had been all year. He could only pray that to whatever god was out there that they were as happy as they were.

Before the party has started, the four of them had changed into a more appropriate dress for the occasion. Sans and Papyrus decided on their outfits from their first date together while Undyne and Alphys were in matching outfits. Of course, Undyne was in a pair of green slacks compared to Alphy’s skirt, and they both wore red and white tops. It was in these same outfits that Undyne cleared her throat and asked for everyone to join them in the living room and after a few moments, she started playing. The tune was slow, picked up a little bit, then slowed again. A couple moments in she started to sing.

((you may have to pause the song a couple of times, or just read at your leisure. The song can be found at <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XXLeThavaw> ))

  
_If ever you wondered if you touch my soul, yes you do._  
_Since I met you I'm not the same._  
_You bring life to everything I do._

 _Just the way you said hello_  
_With one touch I can't let go_  
_Never thought I'd fall in love with you._

Sans was standing next to Papyrus, and he looked up to find his mate watching her intently. Never had he heard his captain and best friend sing. It was beautiful, and he felt like crying. He felt a hand find him, and took it slowly before looking down at Sans. He felt his soul swell with love and smiled. Was he feeling nervous?

 _Because of you,_  
_My life has changed_  
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring._  
_Because of you,_  
_I feel no shame. I’ll tell the world it’s because of you._

Sans had his other hand hidden in his pants pocket fumbling around with the small item. He had to keep himself calm though his nerves were starting to give him away from the way that Papyrus was staring at him curiously. Not even thinking he pulled Papyrus into the middle of the room, placing one hand on his shoulder and his free hand on his waist.

 _Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you._  
_You captured something inside of me._  
_You make all of my dreams come true._

 _It's not enough that you love me for me._  
_You reached inside and touched me eternally._  
_I love you best explains how I feel for you._

 _Because of you,_  
_My life has changed_  
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring._  
_Because of you,_  
_I feel no shame. I’ll tell the world it’s because of you._

  
_My life has changed_  
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring._  
_Because of you,_  
_I feel no shame. I’ll tell the world it’s because of you._

Papyrus felt like they were floating on air and there was nobody there but them. The song felt so… right. The gaze that Sans was giving him made him feel like the luckiest monster in the world. He felt all his love and support pour into him, and he didn’t think he could ever be as happy again as he was now.

 _The magic in your eyes, true love I can't deny._             They suddenly stopped.  
_When you hold me, I just lose control._                           Sans dropped down to one knee  
_I want you to know that I'm never letting go._                 while pulling a small box from his pants.  
_You mean so much to me,_                                             Papyrus stared and suddenly gasped.  
_I want the world to see it’s because of you..._                  Inside was a beautiful wedding band decorated in diamonds.

 _Because of you._  
__My life has changed__  
_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring._  
_Because of you,_  
_I feel no shame. I’ll tell the world it’s because of you._

The room fell silent as Undyne finished all eyes on the two skeletons. Sans felt he acted a bit too early because he had to sit like that a bit awkwardly for the last part, and he fumbled with his collar. “i… i know i’m not perfect, by any means, and that we have a long road ahead of us. i just can’t imagine traveling that road with anyone but you. no matter where we are you will always be my home, my north star. papyrus, will you marry me?”

He couldn’t help it. His body was shaking out of pure excitement and love as he collided with Sans in an embrace that sent them both sprawling onto the floor. Tears were flooding from his sockets while laughing “YES SANS! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!!” This caused Sans to start laughing out of pure relief, and soon the entire room erupted in cheers and cries of congratulations (mostly by Undyne jumping onto the top of the piano chucking everything into the air with Alphys trying to pull her down). Papyrus backed off of Sans and allowed him to place the ring on his phalange. The brothers were quickly helped up where hugs and handshakes were shared, drinks passed around and a toast was shared in their honor for a fruitful future for them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the last of the goodnights were shared the tallest skelly sat on the couch next to the smaller. The room was a bit of a mess still, even though Toriel and Frisk helped clean a good portion of it, and usually, Papyrus would want to finish the task but decided against it. It would keep until they woke later that day. Without much effort Sans leaned over and laid his head on Paps lap, allowing the younger skelly to gently rub and stroke. It felt so nice to finally be alone again to give each other this type of caressing attention. With a smile, he leaned over and clanked his teeth against Sans, who hummed into the kiss.

“i love you paps. merry christmas.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO SANS. MERRY CHRISTMAS INDEED.”


End file.
